Drag Me Back
by OzzieLiber-Tea
Summary: If you want an explanation of this relationship, don't ask me. I'll fervently disagree that there's anything going on between Ivan and I, and probably hit you if you merely suggest it. But one thing I can admit outside of work is that I do love him, and care for him, and wonder why he chose me… and I find that he'll always drag me back. Mainly RoChu, Office AU


_**DRAG ME BACK – an Axis Powers Hetalia fic**_

_**DISCLAIMER! I do not own the characters in this written piece, only the dialogue, the idea and the actual written piece. Copyrights go to Himaruya-sensei and his publishers…. Nor do I own the actual countries, unfortunately. If I did, I'd have cameras set up in their bedrooms to watch their sexy exploits. I would also be the supreme leader of you and all your collective asses :P especially Christy's!**_

**OKAY….so this little one-shot AU originated when me and my friend started to role-play…. A lot. Her fave Hetalia character is China, mine is Russia, so we both decided to be awesome. We both ship RoChu, so this kind of originated from one of our little texty sessions. We kind of call each other our fave character names; I'm Ivan, she's Yao, and we get so deep in the role-play, we spout some pretty awesome and suggestive lines. A few quotes from this were from our actual **_**texts**_**, so…**

**Yeah. You can tell we really don't have a life. Sorry Lily-Icerem! This thing is RoChu, T-rated for language and sexual references, and just plain random. The rating is T, but it's pushing the boundaries pretty far – I get pretty carried away when I write their first sexy scene :P it's nothing **_**too**_** explicit, but it gets very borderline-M. So be warned. And in case you're wondering, Ivan's dad is General Winter, and I may or may not have given him a famous dictator's name.**

**Office AU and secretary!China. I also apologise in advance if anything is incorrect. The idea came up, but I was too lazy to do any research, so this came from what was in my head :P **

**Amongst all the RoChu, you're bound to see even **_**very **_**slight suggestions of:**

**USUK **

**PoLiet (genderbent)**

**GerIta **

**SuFin **

**DenNor **

**ANZ **

**Spamano **

**France/Jeanne d'Arc **

**Awesome/Prussia **

**And a few others :P**

**I know almost absolutely nothing about the U.S, aside from the fact that Australia is its bitch, its capital is Washington DC, it is the 4****th**** largest country in the world, it has the second biggest city in the world – NYC, its **_**Hetalia **_**personification is fucking SEXY, I ship it so very hard with the UK, it has legalised gay marriage in some of its states, it has an anime channel on TV, and they all drive on the right side of the road (which is really weird). I don't even know its population, only that it's MASSIVE :O (lurlz srsly – if America said 'suck my dick!' Australia would get down on his knees and be all like 'aw… okay'. Then: 'dude, I was joking!' and then Oz turns to New Zealand and says 'suck MY dick!' and Zea does it, and Oz doesn't say anything, just lets Zea do the dirty work)**

**I'd also like to go to Florida someday :D**

**I figured that I'd set it in modern-day US because like everything is in the US and… yeah. If there really was a 'United HQ' I figured it'd be in America somewhere. Probably New York.**

**Well, enjoy, review, fave, whatever. If you notice anything wrong, **_**please**_** tell me! I would rather correct it than leave it hanging and dripping bad grammar/punctuation/spelling! And if I do include another language, chances are that I used Google translate, and chances are, it's wrong. Another thing to alert me of if you spot the error! **

**Sorry for the long ANs.**

**My thanks [and apologies!] as the author, **

**(^J^)~~OzzieLiber-Tea~~ (^J^) [the one having a love affair with all the hyphens]**

_**If you want an explanation of this relationship, don't ask me. I'll fervently disagree that there's anything going on between Ivan and I, and probably hit you if you merely suggest it. But one thing I **_**can**_** admit outside of work is that I do love him, and care for him, and wonder why he chose me… and I find that – no matter what I do, even if I say I hate him and I never want to see him again – he'll always drag me back.**_

…

Here's some things you should know about me.

My name is Wang Yao, but mostly I'm called Yao by my co-workers. I'm currently twenty-eight years old, I live with my partner, and I am openly gay (_now_, at least).

Let me just say that it took my boyfriend four years to make me admit it. I think you'll find that I can be quite stubborn when I put my mind to it.

It's very formal where I work, but also very friendly. I've been working at United – a company that deals in international trade, travel and country relations – for about five years now. I am the secretary to the head of the company, and I first started around the same time as I met _him_.

_He,_ at first and from what everyone told me, seemed like a total, utter prat. He assumed I liked him, which was the worst – I mean, who makes friends without asking permission, let alone without _talking_ to the other person first? He believed that everyone should live, work and eat equally, but – **hello! – **We live in one of the most capitalist countries in the world! I'm sorry, but communism is _so_ twenty years ago.

Aiyaa, now I'm starting to sound like Feliksi.

From what everyone told me in the fifteen minutes it took me to get to the top floor, _he_ was tall, and very scary if you got on his bad side (his sister was worse though). To describe his personality, it'd be that of a young, happy man, with a dark side that had the unknowing and unbelievably cunning cruelty of a child. He also happened to be the boss's son, at that time (his father's retired now, and _he_ owns the company).

But, after my first month on the job, I had to agree with what Feliks had mentioned on multiple occasions.

He was (like, _totally_)_ hot._

And not like big buff model hot, but _subtle_ hot. Not that he wasn't buff – he had pretty broad shoulders, well-defined but lean muscle, and was slim. Not skinny, but slim.

All the curves and lines of his features were subtle, but they bound together to create some hunk of raw… appeal_._ He had high cheekbones and a strong but endearing nose. A high brow and soft, feather-like platinum blonde hair, which swayed beckoningly, even in the slightest breeze. His eyes looked like lilac silk – blue, with the subtlest hints of violet, and a shine which I could only attribute to my favourite fabric. And the part I dreamt about the most – his lips.

Those soft, pinkish lips, almost the same colour as his pale skin, made me wonder. _What did they feel like? What did they taste like? Did they taste like anything at all?_

If I wasn't so in denial about my sexuality, I would've probably put on my best slut face the moment I laid eyes on him, walked by swishing my hips and blinked slowly, seductively. And if he wasn't playing for the same team as me… well, let's just say I'd make him. _Forcefully_. It's not always a burden having an androgynous body… and face… … and name.

My first day of work I reported to the head of the company – _his_ father – Joseph Braginski. It was a chilly November Wednesday morning; I can remember this because on that day, _he_ was wearing a scarf. A long, light-coloured scarf that always remind me of his eyes. Warm and lilac.

I had signed in to reception, and the sweet Hungarian Lady behind the desk had given me a slip of paper with my name on the top and with my directions to my new working place. I already knew my job – secretary to the head of international relations. Let me tell you, it was quite a job to get at the age of twenty-three, and I was quite lucky to get it – apparently I was the best of the eighty applicants they had had for the position.

"Oh, you're Yao, dear?" I nodded, smiling slightly at her term of endearment. "Hey! Welcome to United HQ. I'm Elizaveta, receptionist. If I'm not here, then you'll probably see Eduard or Feliksi." Nod.

"Here's your first job as secretary, on this slip of paper. The place you want to get to is on the note, and here's a map of the building you can put in your diary of whatever. Also, I suggest getting your boss's morning coffee on the way to work – he'll want it first thing you get into the office – I wrote it on the back of your job slip. I've also given you your ID tag, but most of the people here are more polite and will ask you anyway. Got this so far?" she asked, her warm voice reaching my ears.

Wow, this woman talked a lot.

I nodded again. "Yes thank you, Elizaveta. So, do you know what my boss is like?" I asked, trying to dull my accent as much as possible.

"Oh, yes. He's pretty nice, I haven't talked to him much, but I know what his coffee order is, so I've gotten it for you for your first day. I suggest trying to get to work as quick as possible afterwards, it can cool down pretty quickly," she said, placing the coffee on the bench between us and straightening the flower clasp she had in her hazelnut hair.

I gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks you so much, Elizaveta. I think I already know who my favourite is," I replied, tightening the tie in my own hair.

She giggled, bringing a manicured hand to her glossed mouth, the other waving at me in denial. "Oh Yao, you're just saying that. Besides, you haven't even met Feliksi or Feliciano. They're both sweeties too. In fact, most of the people who work here are lovely. Just watch out for Natalia and Vash. Vash can be nice; he's just really… personal and can get pretty scary. Natalia…... avoid her at all costs. She's in love with her older brother and somehow, without fail, manages to get a kitchen knife through security every single day," she said quietly, eyes wide and pleasant smile gone.

I looked at her, worried. "Are you okay, Elizaveta?" I asked quietly.

She looked back up at me and her smile returned. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. And Yao, please call me Liz. Much easier to say."

"Okay, good. I better get going though, got to meet up with the boss on floor…" I took a moment to look at the paper she had given me and sighed. "Floor thirty… see you this afternoon, Liz."

"Bye Yao! Yes, I hope I'll see you this afternoon," she said happily. As I turned to go though, she suddenly snatched my wrist, her nails digging into the flesh slightly. "Oh, and Yao…?"

"Yes?" I asked quietly, a little startled.

"You're not… homophobic at all, are you?" she asked, a worried look in her moss green eyes.

I was taken aback slightly. "No, I'm not…. Why do you ask…?"

She let out a breath, seemingly relieved. "Good… oh, quite a … few… in fact, several…. Of the workers here are gay, bi or lesbian. Just… don't judge them. They're good people, good workers, and even greater friends… okay?" she murmured, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Of course not. My half-brother is homosexual, actually." I straightened as she let go of my hand.

Tilting her head slightly, she seemed intrigued. "Really? What's his name? I might know him. This part of town is pretty small."

"Oh, he um… he works here. His name is Kiku, and his partner Heracles also works here, with him in the advertising department." Her eyes lit up at this.

"Oh, yes! I do know him. Kiku and I are great friends… Oh dear, I'm keeping you from your work! So sorry Yao, go quickly, honey!" she said waving me off and blowing me a kiss. I headed towards the elevator and as the doors to it opened, I looked back at her and waved, stepping in to the metal room.

No sooner had I entered the elevator, two men appeared through the revolving doors, holding hands. One yelled out to me, waving his free hand high in the air.

"Hey! Could you hold the elevator for a second please?" he yelled, his thick English accent annunciating his words very proper. "We've just got to sign in."

I nodded, giving him a quick smile, sticking my arm in between the two doors and using the motion sensor to prevent them from closing.

After a minute of them signing in their names, they started walking over to the elevator, talking and hitting one another childishly. I started to think of them as immature, but I took that notion back the second I made it, because I saw the taller of the two take the Englishman's hand in his own and bend down, kissing it quickly before dragging him over.

With a light blush dusting his pale cheeks, the Englishman thanked me.

"Thanks very much, sorry we took so long. Alfred here was being a prat," he muttered, a loving smirk on his face as he gave Alfred a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh, you're very welcome," I replied, glad that these two weren't afraid to show their relationship to the public.

The one called Alfred chuckled, holding his untaken hand out to shake mine. I took it and tried to match his bright grin with my small mouth.

"Hey! I'm Alfred. This is my boyfriend, Arthur. He can be really mean sometimes." He introduced himself and his partner in an obnoxious-sounding American accent, silently asking my own name.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yao. It's my first day here, so I'm very sorry if I forget your names. I haven't the best memory for names."

Arthur's impressive eyebrows perked up a bit as he seemed to remember something. "That's right, we heard about you from the big boss in yesterday's meeting. He did say that Ivan would be getting a new secretary… So that's you, huh?" he said, addressing me with his last question.

I nodded. "I think so… I didn't know my new boss's name was Ivan. Do you guys know him?" I asked, curious to see what my boss was like. "I don't know much about him yet."

Alfred suddenly let go of Arthur's hand to slap both of his on my small shoulders.

"DUDE! He is so evil! I hate him so much, you gotta be careful or he'll rape you, I swear!" he cried frantically, shaking me back and forth.

Arthur looked like he was having a massive coronary, the way he was staring at his lover. "ALFRED! What the blood hell are you doing to Yao?! Stop it now!" he yelled, slapping Alfred on the back of his head, jumping his glasses down his nose.

Alfred stopped and took his hands off me, turning to glare at Arthur, pushing his glasses back up.

"Git, that's not how you treat new co-workers," he mumbled, slapping Alfred on his arm softly and turning his head back to me. "Don't listen to him Yao, he's just prejudiced against the guy because he hasn't forgiven the Russians for the Cold War. Ivan's actually a very good guy to work under. Efficient, hardworking… always gets things done. The only thing I have to say about him that may be negative is that… he can be a bit all over the place occasionally and kind of creepy at times," Arthur stated, very matter-of-factly.

The elevator 'dinged' as it reached the fifteenth floor, their destination.

"Okay… thanks. I'll… remember that."

"Well, we might see you later, Yao. Here's our stop, foreign affairs," Alfred laughed, taking both his and Arthur's briefcases in one hand and Arthur's hand in the other. I nodded in reply, waving to them as a… man? Woman? Entered the elevator, blonde hair bobbing slightly.

After pressing the number 18, the person turned to me and smiled.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met before. Are you new here?" the genderless person asked, voice not quiet deep enough for a male, and not high enough to be female, and accompanied by one of the strangest accents I'd ever heard. _Damn, I hope their _name _isn't genderless too…_

"Oh, I'm Yao. I'm ….Ivan's…? new secretary. It's my first day here." I held out my hand, and it was quickly grasped by the weird-accented person.

"Oh, Ivan, hey? He's alright, good boss, kinda weird… Forgive me! My name's Benjamin! Please call me Benji. I work in administration and worker's rights. Nice to meet you! And if you meet someone called Kyle, tell him I hate him." As the elevator dinged for Benji (a guy, I presumed) and he got out, I wondered what my boss would be like.

As I glanced at my watch, I realised I might not even have a boss, as I was almost late, with another ten floors to go. Tapping my feet anxiously and tightening my grip on my shoulder-bag, I started panicking. _What if I'm so late I don't even get five minutes?!_ _This coffee is cold, my shoulders hurt from Alfred and… oh God…_

But the elevator finally dinged for _me,_ and I walked out as briskly as I could, not watching where I was going as I looked at my map.

Now, five years later, I wonder if I ever regretted bumping into that man in the hallway of floor thirty.

I only realised what had happened when I felt my back on the floor. My folder was still secure in my left arm, but the coffee I had been carrying had apparently landed in the hands of the poor person I ran into.

I sat up quickly, re-organising my folder, and checking if anything was damaged, before standing up and dusting myself off, ignoring the hand the man held out for me as my cheeks burned with embarrassment. I picked up the map and tucked it back into my pants pocket.

"Aiyaa, I am _so_ sorry, sir…. I was not looking where I was going…. I apologise, sir, I'm sorry…" I stuttered, mouth not compromising with brain as I embarrassed myself further.

But he laughed, and it was deep and light at the same time. "No need to apologise. I wasn't looking either… can I have this coffee? It smells sickeningly sweet… just the way I like it," he asked, his voice accented slightly, like most of the other people in the office.

I nodded meekly. "Yes you can, I was going to give it to someone else, but it's cold now… sorry, but I've got to get to Mr Braginski's office… which way is it?"

He thought for a second, and I looked up at him, all… six feet of him. He was _tall_, especially next to someone like me, at a measly five foot four. He was wearing a light purple scarf, wrapped loosely around his neck – and it matched his eyes. His beautiful eyes, set into his beautiful face…

I blushed.

"It's at the end of the hallway on your left," he smiled, taking a sip of the cold coffee.

I gave him a grateful smile, walking off to the boss's office (and if you had guessed already, _yes,_ that man I bumped into was _him_).

I got to Mr Braginski's office at the end of the hallway and began to turn the handle when I realised that I hadn't asked the man his name. _Oh well,_ I thought. _I'll probably see him tomorrow or whenever._ So I finished opening the door and stepped tentatively inside. I looked at the desk to see Mr Braginski sitting in his leather chair, glasses high on his nose and pen scribbling away at a sheet of paper in front of him.

Once I had closed the door, he looked up at me and smiled gently. I remembered this kind smile from the day of my interview.

"Ah, Yao. Hello. How are you? Ivan should be in here shortly – and don't worry, you're not late. Why don't you take a seat as we wait for my _late_ son to arrive? I've got to finish some paperwork anyway, so the longer I can do without him the better. Sit," he offered, his light Russian accent lilting, gesturing to one of the two seats across from him.

I immediately stiffened. Ivan was the big boss's _son?_ Oh Shinatty, I had my work cut out for me.

Joseph looked up at me with violet eyes surprised behind his round spectacles. "Hadn't I told you?" he asked quietly. I shook my head nervously, and he chuckled, the corners of his eyes wrinkling a little. "Ah, well yes, Ivan is my son. And my two daughters work here also – Natalia and Katyusha. Watch out for Natalia, she's batshit insane."

Still somewhat stiff, I put my bag and folder down on the floor. Joseph looked at me again, his wintry eyes a little worried.

"I can see you are still somewhat frightened at the prospect of working under my son. I can reassure you that he is very kind, and an excellent worker, and treats his subordinates with the utmost respect. I have _no doubt_ that he will treat you kindly as well, Yao. Don't worry, if he ever bothers you, you can call me on my home number," he said softly, handing me a small bit of paper that I tucked away into my diary.

"Why your home phone, sir?" I questioned, confused as to why it would be his home phone and not his work phone.

He smiled at me again, and this time his eyes were filled with excitement – the kind in a child's eyes when he hears the sound of wrapping paper on Christmas day.

"This is my last day of work, Yao! I am retiring and I'm not working ever again, because, with working this kind of job for twenty years, I've got enough super funds to retire four or five times over!" he confided excitedly, and no doubt the rest of the workers knew this already. **(AN: lurlwut **_**super**_** funds in America? HAH)**

Looking upon his eager face, I grinned internally. "So sir… does this mean Ivan will take over?" I inquired calmly.

He opened his mouth to speak, but did not get the chance to utter a single syllable, for the door opened noisily, interrupting what he was about to say.

A voice travelled across the room.

"I apologise for being late father, but I ran into this charming young man, and then he gave me coffee, and then I had to print off some spread sheets, and then…. Oh yebat'. I lost track of time father, and then Natalia came up behind me and proposed again…" the voice huffed, deep and light at the same time. It had obviously just run a bit.

So I turned around, curious as to whom this familiar voice belonged to. _It must be Ivan, he keeps calling him father… but I gave this man coffee…_

And so I turned around, looking into the face of the man I had run into only minutes before.

I blushed. _Again._

…

**Hahahahhaaaaaaaa lol I'm writing a RoChu fic!**

**I WILL TORTURE YOU AND DRAG IT OUT! EAT THAT, CHRISTY! Lol jokes I love you babe :P**

**So, so much **

**So expect this to be a two-shot or maybe up to a 5-shot.**

**Yeah. **

**OMG WHAT IS THIS A SHORT AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM OL-T? WTF MAN THE WORLD IS ENDING.**

**Okay so thanks to Shreeya who kind of beta-d this for me, I 3 you Shreeya! You rock.**

**And don't hate on me. Please.**


End file.
